bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sam Wolowitz/@comment-2.84.208.144-20160202014733
Bαρύτητα ή "βαρυκυματική ακτινοβολία πεδίου" ονομάζεται η διαρροή εσωτερικού χρονισμού μεταξύ μελών ενός (βαρυτικού) συστήματος, προς την επίτευξη μέσου (εσωτερικού χρονισμού) και εμφανίζεται ως επιτάχυνση. Gravity or gravitational wave field radiation is the leakage of internal time-flow among members of a (gravitational) system, in order an average (time-flow) is attained and it's displayed as acceleration. /revoking/ precipice warriorsfallen due to proprietyextant due to visceral oomphdeath-defying moribundspeers in demiseperpetual lethedeceased yarn-spinners speak at last the truthde facto revoking voidtime consumer of all ---- / ablation / hectic dancing in the forest of redemption fraudulent flowerthorns scouting for flesh clueless ignorant it's not a matter of faith, but one of will! skin deep awareness who needs all that ephemeral blossom? shortness of breath and why do we breathe autonomously? wounding are our mistakes outside the threshold? mirk night falls and why the sun never skips a day? anxiety of demise life is an experiment of death anguish and death will die with the last mourner. vacuity You; yes you! You are a spoke of the entropic wheel! frivolous part of a scree Vagabond ---- /γλιστρώντας/ εκτύφλωση η λύτρωση όροι και υποδείξεις σβήνει - χάνεται επίπλαστο νόημα ένα κουτί κιμάς ας σαπίσει αυτή η σελίδα λείπει δεν υπήρξε ποτέ χαμογελώ πυρηνική νηνεμία δεν στέρεψε το δάκρυ ούτε επήλθε σωτηρία απλά χάθηκε η σελίδα ενόραση στο κενό βολικό σκοτάδι ---- /slithering/ blinding redemption advisory terms exhortations and suggestions burning off - fading away meretricious entity minced meat inside the box let it rot this page is missing it never existed empty smile nuclear wind-apnea the tears never dried up neither salvation was achieved simply the page was lost insight inside the void convenient darkness ---- /absent/ at an unspecified time child in the street magnetic texture vertiginous projection visceral plunge politeness and requirements meticulous propriety acquiescent crust - a brittle shield acceptance and delusion oblivion is the eternal craft transmogrification entirety's clasp immolating the self absentee obliterated ---- /expectancy/ autumnal verse of masochistic prideprecarious demon your alibiopaque is thine credentialthou idealized combatant of solitudenibbled chances and dense foliagethe canopy of The implacable momentimpetuous fusion among self-control and sarcasmsuperficial functionality collapses unexpectedly ---- /vociferous/ fecklessly elucidated tauntneatly maraudingquivering glistening hoesoaked in jubilant lushscalded severed throatexcessively palliddashed thee particularly bleakness rampaging thy once ubiquitous stronghold the callow is groaningfumbling inside the rotten hollow woundable to locate the acute pain's hot spotunable to savvy causalityunaware meme servantnobody caresthy "salvation" succours the eternally voracious worm ---- Το αγαπημένο μου χρώμα είναι το διάφανο, γιατί μου επιτρέπει να δω πίσω απ' αυτό,αν και όλη η ουσία βρίσκεται στο ίδιο και τις λεπτές αποχρώσεις του. ---- transparent is the fairest tint, for it allows hind sightit's hues themselves an Eden are, teeming with quintessential subtlety ---- /thorn of salvation/ anthropic reasoninga warehouse sermoncustodian of tantrumarchaic magical beliefs of the deceasedwomb slitheringeternal life, hope of salvationfabling subservientspaying allegiance to a man made supremebuilt to serve the human greed for eternal life and solacefor there isn't such greed for the masses to savvy themselvesthe cross of death and suffering paraphrasedevasive pectoral girdle scruffy-handed claspinghollow by the nailsthey cannot grasp reason but fudges of consolation crown of thorns influx of tactile sorenessconstipation and relapse damping damnationbraving the elements with reverential fartscloset bonanza scripturesquerulously replenishing the tumblelute of honeyed wordssweet nothings and terrorparching potential contingentsa spindle weaving a pitfall's netto kindle the soul of no returnarduous part of a funeral ritesusceptible garmentsprawling the perky emberrecitative galleyadroitly seering recurrent incidents of sorrowvisceral gratification until secessionemergence and complexitylethal heretical semblanceclover of inbreedingtackling salient twistsphysical thickness until the expiration dateSecond AdventPrimordial Annihilationthe fear loving Godconvenient hope and beliefs against common senseneeds suppling reasonthe scientific method is boringthe cave is open, we shall obey In philosophy, the modern definition of probabilism is based on the ontological thesis that "statistically, many things are probabilistic" (even the thesis is probabilistic). ---- Gravity doesn't pull us together. Emptiness compresses us. ---- Η δημοκρατία ως πολιτικό σύστημα αποφέρει την βέλτιστη δυνατή κοινωνική πιθανοτική διαχείριση. Democracy as a political system yields the optimum possible social probabilistic management. ---- /steps towards self-awareness/ 1. inhibit thyself2. define thyself3. savvy thyself --- 1. Inhibit the instinctive urges for they shape a random self, inhibit the social identification you were born in and wasn't your choise,inhibit the "choises" that serve urges for there are not real choises. 2. Define your personal path from a neutral (if possible) mental position. 3. Savvy the personal path you warily selected, to savvy oneself needs to shape an identity. Urges and social norms aren't a true self, but a non-self. One might love others - but if he/she chooses to group-identify he/she can never achieve profound self-awareness. If one's thoughts serve external ideals he/she has not a true self. No "self" can be totally independent, one can only try. The goal is not to annihilate empathy, but to promote free-will. Free-will does not exist. Education and thought streamlines the self.---- Είναι σημαντικότερο να γνωρίζεις τι σου συμβαίνει, παρά να βιώνεις εν αγνοία. Chromodynamic